Cherry Blow Pop Prank
by muffin Lady 0o
Summary: Hermione sees the BlowPop. Hermione wants the BlowPop. Malfoy doesn't give Hermione the BlowPop. Bad things happen.


**A/N Well, my first Draco/Hermione fanfic. Oneshot, and proud of it! Oh, how I love oneshots…**

**Surprise ending, you'll never see it coming! And to all my friends reading this, it was a very sad attempt at serious writing. Not as pointless as my others, so maybe it's worth a read? Hmm? **

**Disclaimer Crap: No, I do not own Harry Potter. How many of you think I would be posting fanfictions of my own story over the internet? Hmm? Let's see a show of hands people!**

**Also, I do not own Blow-pops. If I did, I wouldn't be spending my time and much, much money on a fanfiction website. I would be out doing something rich people do. I wouldn't know what, since I'm not rich, but whatever. I only own the plot.**

* * *

Everybody loves candy. It's just a fact. Candy was put on this earth to satisfy the craving for something sweet. There are many different kinds of candy, as there are many different kinds of tastes. There is chocolate for girls, and boys can pick their favorites from the rest. Coconut, peanut butter, hard candy, soft candy, taffy, laffy taffy, nerds, M&M's, Hershey's bars, dum dums, tootsie roll pops, ect. 

So this story begins with one candy loving person, by the name of Hermione Granger.

Who was conveniently walking through the library at the time a prank was set up to catch the stupidest person at Hogwarts. Hermione spotter the cherry flavored blow-pop on the ground and her mouth began to water. With its bubble gum center and its cherry goodness on the outside, how could she resist? She bent down to pick it up, only to have it slide away, just out of her grasp.

This displeased Hermione, because, being smart, she normally got what she wanted. She gave a little huff and took a few steps foreward, and bent to pick up the sucker again. (Excuse the pun.) And once again, it slipped out of her grasp. She stood up, brushing the brown hair out of her eyes angrily. She needed that blow-pop! It was very relevant for her health and well-being! She stooped down, and very slowly, inched towards the lollipop. It gave a little twitch, as if to say, _Come on, I'm right here! Come and get me!_

Hermione took a deep breath and, with the accuracy of a cat, leaped foreward and doing an almost NFL-worthy dive for the cherry goodness. Sadly, the sucker was yanked away out of her grasp and she fell flat on her face, causing a rather loud _OOF! _to echo around the library. Students looked up, and a few snickered, but Hermione didn't care. All she wanted was that sucker! She got up, shoved her frizzy hair behind her ear, stamped her foot like a two-year old, and glared at the cherry sucker.

"This is the last time you insult me, you little bugger!" she whispered as menacingly as she could. And with that, she ran at the sucker, yelling and screaming a war cry. The poor prankster never had a chance. Passing over the sucker and not realizing it, because her eyes were tight shut from her screaming so as to seem more menacing, the crazed witch flew through the door across the hall, tripped over a desk, and flew through the air into a very freaked out Draco Malfoy. They went tumbling across the floor of the empty classroom, with a head rolling one way and maybe an arm sprawling the other. They finally came to a stop when they hit the wall opposite, and fell to the floor in a whimpering heap; Hermione's foot in Draco's face and her neck entangled in his legs. When they finally came to their senses, they stumbled to their feet, hearts pounding because, like it or not, they had broken the unwritten rule of actually touching that wasn't in any way, shape, or form doing harmful damage to the other. (For example, a punch in the face, being turned into a white, bouncing ferrett, or sticking out a foot to trip the other.)

"Why did you attack me like that Granger?" asked Malfoy, being the first to speak. Hermione's face took on an annoyed one.

"Me? Attack you? As if! I only wanted that sucker! I must have passed it while doing my war cry though and accidentally hit you instead!" was her excuse. Now, we all know her excuse is true, but it sounded pretty pathetic to Malfoy. And when you think about it, it sounded pretty pitiful in general, too.

"Yeah right Granger, like I'm going to buy that." he sneered, brushing dust only he could see off his robes.

"Well, it's true, so if you'll just give me the sucker…" her voice trailed off as he brought the sucker up to his mouth and unwrapped it, waving it tauntingly in front of her face.

"What, this sucker?" he asked, smirking as her eyes followed the red candy of a stick like a pendellum.

"Yes, that sucker." she said, still not removing her eyes from it. Her hand reached out to grab it, but he pulled it up and out of her grasp. He, being the taller of the two, had the advantage as the girl jumped and strained to get the blow-pop.

"Look," she Gryffindor said, pushing her hair out of her eyes once again. "Will you just give me the sucker and we can get on with our lives?" the platinum blonde headed thing shook its head.

"Nope! Not unless you have something to give to me in return." he said. Hermione looked at him.

"Oh? And what would that be?" she asked. He grinned seductively. Her eyes went wide, for that was all the answer she needed.

"Oh no! Malfoy, you are not coming anywhere NEAR me!" she said and started to back away. Malfoy took some steps toward her.

"Oh, if you want this sucker, you will." he said. She got a confused puppy dog look on her face and took a few more steps back.

"Do I have to?" she whined. Malfoy smirked, took a few more steps closer, and nodded. Hermione's face pleaded with him to change his mind, but he would have none of it. She was now backed into the wall behind her, with Malfoy closing in. she sighed, knowing what was to happen next. Next, he would pull it out of his pocket…

Draco Malfoy pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Go on then." he urged, a smirk plastered on his face. Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath, sat down at the nearest desk and started writing.

_The Healers Herbs and their Uses, by Draco Malfoy. _

_Healing herbs are useful in so many ways. They can be used for potions to cure the sick, or cause a deadly poison when mixed properly. They can be picked fresh from the plant to heal anything from scraped knees to deep gashes. They can…_

After an hours' worth of work, Hermione completed the essay for Professor Sprout, rolled it up, and handed it to Malfoy.

"There." she said icily as his smirk got wider as he pocketed the essay. He handed her the cherry blow-pop.

"For all your hard work Granger, a lollipop." he said and flaunted out of the empty classroom, leaving Hermione standing alone, cold, and with writer's cramp. She hated when he made her do that. One day, he would pay. She would never do his homework again.

* * *

**A/N lol, how'd you like it? Toldja it was a surprise ending! I bet you never would have thought he was going to make her do his homework! I could name tons of people right now who would have thought he was going to make out with her or worse. What do I say to them? I say GET YOUR MIND OUTTA THE GUTTER! **

**Reviews make me smile. **


End file.
